The Lost Memory
by Nakamura Yumi - Micchan
Summary: Pada suatu hari Aku yang masih di bangku kuliah menerima telepon dari seseorang yang menyuruhku untuk datang ke suatu tempat. tetapi saat aku mendatangi tempat itu dengan senjata lengkap. betapa terkejutnya aku melihat seluruh mantan anggota kelas 3E berkumpul. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? apakah ancaman besar akan terjadi?


The memory...

Character : Akabane Karma X Reader  
Author : Eva Elvina Putri / Sasaki Aoi :v  
Rating : r13  
Gendre : romance, drama, horror  
OOC ( maaf kalau ooc nya berlebihan ) :3  
Warning cerita yang tak seru, sering baper , dan tanda baca yang sangat abstrak :v  
ansatsu kyoshitsu (c) matsui yuusei

#NKY04

Di rumah yang sangat sederhana burung-burung berciut, dan alarm jam yang berdering membuatku terbangun dari tidurku. Setelah beberapa saat aku terbangun,aku bersiap-siap untuk segera mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhku. Tetapi, saat aku ingin mandi handphone ku berbunyi yang menandakan sebuah telepon masuk. Karena aku malas untuk melihat handphone ku jadi aku langsung saja mengangkatnya.  
"moshi moshi?" ucapku  
"moshi moshi? Apakah ini (reader) san?"  
"hai, anta wa dare desuka?"  
"aku adalah salah satu anggota kemiliteran"  
"eh? Memang ada perlu apa ya?" ucapku yang terheran karena salah seorang anggota militer menelepon ku  
"aku mendapatkan perintah dari jendral untuk menelepon mu"ucapnya dengan nada serius  
"apa yang ingin anda bicarakan?" ucapku semakin bingung  
"dia memerintahku untuk meminta bantuanmu"  
"bantuan?" ucapku sambil tersenyum karena aku sudah mengetahui maksudnya  
"hai, jika kau berkenan kami akan mengadakan rapat untuk membahas sebuah kasus dan rapat itu diadakan siang ini" ucapnya  
"heee baiklah" ucapku sambil mematikan telepon ku  
"sepertinya ini akan menjadi menarik" batin ku sambil memegang telepon

Setelah mengangkat telepon itu aku langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan (full name) yang bekerja sebagai pembunuh bayaran dan sekaligus sebagai mantan siswi kelas 3-E smp sunigaoka yang terkenal itu. Aku menjadi pembunuh bayaran karena saat smp aku dan teman ku sudah di beri misi yang sangat berbahaya yaitu untuk membunuh koro sensei yang akan memusnahkan bumi tapi karena kami berhasil membunuhnya jadi bumi yang kami tinggali ini bisa selamat dari ancaman gurita itu. Tetapi, sesekali aku merindukan koro sensei. Untuk meredakan rindu itu aku hanya bisa melihat album kelulusan ku.

"ohayou, koro sensei..."ucapku sambil menatap foto album kelulusan

tak beberapa lama matahari pun sudah tampak di atas langit yang menunjukan bahwa siang sudah datang. Akhirnya aku bisa mengendarai motor ku yang sedikit kecil untuk bertemu dengan jendral. Tetapi , saat aku sudah sampai di depan gerbang aku melihat seseorang berambut biru yang sepintas seperti perempuan yang sedang menundukan kepalanya karena melihat sebuah pisau berwarna hijau ditangan nya. Aku yang sedang memarikirkan motorku pun penasaran karena sepertinya aku mengenali orang ini. Dan setelah aku memarkirkan motorku dan berjalan mendekatinya ternyata orang itu langsung menusuk ku dengan pisau itu. Aku refleks menghindar dari serangannya dan langsung mengeluarkan sebuah pistol yang berada di saku , sesudah aku mengacungkan pistol ku orang itu malah mengacungkan kembali pisaunya.

"kau tidak berubah ya (reader) chan" ucap orang itu  
"nagisa kun?"

ternyata benar aku mengetahui nya orang itu adalah Nagisa shiota. Teman sekelas ku saat smp dan dia adalah orang yang berhasil membunuh koro sensei,dia orang yang sangat hebat sehingga dapat membunuh sensei dengan berjalan mulus.

Saat aku sedang menghadang nagisa. Tiba-tiba keluar seorang perempuan berambut hijau yang menggunakan sebuah topeng usagi dengan sebuah tetap memusatkan pistolku kepada nagisa dan aku melakukan serangan mendadak kepada orang itu dengan menendang nya dari belakang menggunakan kaki kiri ku. Dan ternyata dia bisa menghindari nya . tetapi, topeng nya terlepas dan membuat muka wanita itu. Ternyata aku mengenalinya.

"kaede kayano san?"  
"heehh kau tak berubah ... maaf tapi sekarang aku adalah kaede shiota" ucapnya dengan senyuman  
"hehh? Kalian sudah menikah ?"  
"ummm padahal aku sudah mengundang mu tapi kenapa kau tak datang?" ucapnya sambil mengacungkan sebuah pistol kearahku

aku kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah pistol yang berada di sela lubang tangan baju ku dan mengacungkan kembali pistol itu kepada mereka berdua dengan sedikit wajah bingung.

"yang mana?" ucapku dengan wajah datar  
"kau memang pelupa seperti biasanya (reader) chan" ucap nagisa

saat kami berbincang-bincang, tiba-tiba ada sedeorang laki-laki keluar dengan sebuah bom asap dan langsung melemparkan nya kepada kami. Itu, membuat penglihatan ku diujil. Karena aku memakai kacamata aku harus berhati-hati untuk memungkinkan seseorang tidak mengambil kacamataku. Karena itu akan berdampak buruk.

"jika aku tahu seperti ini aku akan langsung memakai lensa kontak" keluhku di dalam hati

dan disaat berasap itu aku melihat cahaya dan berlari ke arah sana dan ternyata terlihat semua anak kelas 3E berada di sana semua orang mengacungkan sebuah pistol kepadaku. Padahal aku tidak tahu apa perbuatan ku yang sebenarnya. Dan saat itu aku menganalisa dengan sangat cepat.

"10 anak berada di depan ku. 5 orang berada di sisi kanan, sedangkan 4 lagi berada di sisi kiri ,2 orang berada di belakangku menggunakan rifles, 7 dari 10 anak di depan mempunyai pisau dan juga isi peluru sisanya hanya mempunyai isi peluru, di sebelah kanan semua lengkap isi peluru, dan pisau , sedangkan di sisi kiri semua lengkap dan juga 2 orang di beri granat asap , dan di belakangku 2 orang hanya menggunakan rifle dengan jarak 14 m dari ku dan orang sekelilingku dengan jarak 29m"batinku

"sepertinya aku sudah terkepung" ucapku sambil menjatuhkan senjataku dan langsung mengangkatkan kedua tangan ku.

semua orang tersenyum dan langsung berteriak "HORE! KAMI MENANG!" ucap semua anak mantan kelas 3E, tetapi ada seseorang berambut merah memeluk ku dari belakang. Sontak aku langsung terkejut kemudian membalikan badanku.

"karma kun?" ucapku  
"hai (reader) chan ohisashiburi" sapanya sambil memelukku  
"ohisashiburi, temo karma! Sebaiknya kau jangan memelukku! " ucapku sambil menjauhkan diriku kepada karma  
"nurufufufufu..." tawa nya yang menirukan suara koro sensei.

setelah itu, seorang pria berambut hitam dan juga wanita berambut kuning muncul di hanapan kami dengan menggunakan seragam militer lengkap. Sontak kami langsung berbaris dan langsung memberi hormat dipimpin oleh isogai salah satu mantan ketua kelas kami.

saat orang itu mendekat. Betapa terkejutnya kami melihat kembali, karasuma sensei dan juga bich sensei dengan menggunakan seragam militer itu membuat kami terkejut seketika. Karena apa maksud pertemuan ini?, untuk apa seluruh mantan anggota kelas 3E berkumpul disini?. Apakah ada sesuatu yang berbahaya seperti ancaman koro sensei datang sehingga harus mengumpulkan kami semua? Ataukah hanya sebuah reuni sekolah?. Beberapa pertanyaan ada di dalam kepala kami.

"sepertinya kalian sudah besarya? Tidak terasa bahwa beberapa tahun lalu kalian harus membunuh seorang gurita yang sangat mesum dan menyusahkan" ucap karasuma  
"dan kalian pasti penasaran kenapa kalian berkumpul di sini?" sambung bich sensei yang berada di samping karasuma sensei

pertanyaan demi pertanyaan selalu muncul di kepala kami dengan sangat cepat. Tapi yang paling utama ini pastilah bukan reuni biasa pasti ada sesuatu yang harus kami selesaikan dengan level yang sama saat kami smp yaitu membunuh salah satu monster terkuat di bumi.

"kami akan memberi tahu semua pertanyaan yang berada di kepala kalian saat berada di ruang rapat, jadi kami mohon semua mengikuti ku" ucap karasuma sensei  
"Hai sensei!" seru kami semua dengan lantang

Saat berada di ruang rapat itu aku duduk di samping Karma dan juga rapat dimulai, kami selalu bercanda dan bercerita tentang pembunuhan yang kami lakukan saat smp. Dan sifat kami ternyata tidak berubah, masih saja seperti saat kemudian rapat pun di mulai. Penjagaan ketat dari segala sisi pintu membuat suasana menjadi sangat tegang.

"kita langsung saja untuk mempersingkat waktu, jadi semua akan di jelaskan oleh irina dengan sangat rinci jadi tidak perlu dijelaskan ulang" ucap karasuma sensei dengan wajah seriusnya yang nampak bertambah usia  
"hai akan aku jelaskan" ucap bich sensei yang masih saja muda meskipun usiannya sudah bertambah tua

setelah itu sebuah tamblet dan juga infokus di sediakan disana. Dan saat dinyalakan betapa terkejutnya kami melihat sebuah foto koro sensei yang sedang terbaring. Bukan kah kami sudah membunuhnya beberapa tahun yang lalu?

"ini adalah foto salah satu laboratorium di hokaido tepatnya di sapporo. Kami sudah menelusuri beberapa informasi tentang laboratorium ini. Beberapa bulan lalu kami mengirimkan 230 pasukan untuk menyelidiki kasus ini dengan kamera tersembunyi dan ternyata saat kami melakukan penyelidikan semua pasukan kami mati di dalam laboratorium yang sangat misterius ini dan juga kami hanya bisa merekam kejadian ini saja yaitu kita melihat orang seperti orang yang kita kenal dan kita bunuh beberapa tahun lalu sedang terbaring di sebuah alat yang kami tidak tahu untuk apa alat itu. Jadi kami meminta kalian memastikan apa yang terjadi di laboratorium itu dan juga apakah benar orang yang di video ini adalah orang yang kita bunuh beberapa tahun lalu" ucap bich sensei

aku sangat terkejut melihatnya dan tidak hanya aku ternyata semua yang berada di ruangan ini pun terkejut melihat ini semua, karena bagaimana tidak mungkin orang yang kami bunuh beberapa tahun lalu langsung dikabarkan berada di laboratorium yang sangat misterius.

"saat kami menelusuri kembali laboratorium ini beberapa minggu lalu dengan pasukan inti sebesar 100 personil yang masuk, semua nya mati terbunuh dan juga ada 1 orang yang berhasil keluar sambil memberikan surat dengan kaki yang hanya tersisa satu , dan tak beberapa lama kemudian tentara itu mati, dan berikut isi suratnya" lanjut bich sensei dan memperlihatkan surat itu di infokus

surat itu berisi beberapa petunjuk untuk misi kami dan ini lah isi suratnya:

bagaimana kabar kalian? Wahai kelas 3E?  
kelas para sampah? Dan juga kelas orang-orang bodoh?

kami ingin menantang kalian untuk bermain permainan yang sangat sedehana jika kalian mau , tetapi jika tidak aku akan menghancurkan bumi dalam beberapa hari setelah kalian menolah ajakan ini. Jika kalian kalah kalian akan mati dan bumi akan hancur dan jika kalian menang kalian akan mendapatkan hadiah terindah.

Aku akan memberi tahu peraturan game tersebut jika kalian ingin menyelamatkan bumi yang kalian sayang:

-kalian harus benar-benar kelas 3E  
-kalian bebas memilih perlengkapan yang kalian suka.  
-kalian harus memiliki sopan santun  
-dan juga kalian harus sampai tujuan jika tidak kalian akan melewatkan hal yang sangat berharga

seperti itulah peraturannya jika kalian siap datang lah kapan saja ke sapporo. Kami akan menunggu kedatangan kalian.

-A

-  
"itulah isi dari surat kami temukan beberapa saat lalu, apakah kalian akan menerima tantantangan nya?" ucap karasuma sensei

kami yang melihat itu langsung tersenyum dengan penuh semangat karena kali ini kami bisa bisa menjadikan itu menjadi pembunuhan yang sangat menyenangkan. Begitupula dengan ku yang sedang bahagia kerena bisa melakukan misi dengan cinta pertama ku yaitu Akabane Karma yang berada di sisiku dengan memasang wajah tersenyum yang mempunyai arti bahwa dia sangat semangat.

saat aku sedang memperhatikan wajah karma. Tiba-tiba dia memegang tangan ku dan langsung menatap mataku dengan wajah yang begitu serius.

"ayo kita selesaikan misi ini (reader) chan" ucapnya  
"umm kita harus kembali hidup-hidup!"  
"baiklah! Ayo berjanji!" ucapnya dengan senyuman  
"ayo!" ucapku

disana kami membuat janji untuk pulang hidup-hidup dan juga aku berfikir untuk menembak Karma setlah misi ini selesai. Karena, aku tidak mungkin untuk mengubur perasaan ini terlalu tahu tidak ada jaminan kalau dia akan menerimaku. Tetapi aku harus berusaha.

-next or end?


End file.
